Colorado Springs: A New Beginning
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: When a new person comes to the town, Matthew Cooper's life has completely change!


A lone woman is traveling by horse to a small town in the Colorado area. She finds herself back at her grandparents' town, they are both pass away, and she has the rights to their land as the only grandchild. Her name is Samantha, and she has been in the town before. She has a very interesting family background. Her father was a fur trapper and her mother was a Indian. Many fur-trappers like to have Indian woman as their wives because they are heartier then most other women. When her father stop being a fur trapper, he became a Us. Marshall, and she followed in her dad's footsteps. During the summers, when Sam was a small child, she visit her grandparents, and had plenty of friends. Her best friends were Matthew and Colleen Cooper. There was still a small group of people who were weary about her, because she was half-Indian. The Coopers didn't care about that.

However, on this trip was a different one, because she was transferring one of the nation's dangerous bank robbers to Denver. She had him handcuffed to his saddle. She stop at the general store, and goes in. She sees some customers and the store owner at the counter.

"Evening, I was wondering could you point me in the direction of the sheriff's office?" Sam said

"Why would a pretty lady like you need the sheriff?" store owner said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I happen to be a US Marshall." Sam said. "Please would someone help me?"

"I would." a young man said, by the doorway. "Ma'am."

"Thank you..."

"Brian Cooper."

"Thank you, Mr. Cooper. Are you related to Matthew and Colleen Cooper?"

"Yes, they are my big brother and sister. Do you know them?"

"You could said that...I remember you when you were a babe." Sam said.

"Really?" Brian said.

"My name is Samantha Miller. My grandparents had a homestead around here." Sam and Brian are talking about her grandparents. They don't seem to realized that they are being watched.

"Loren?" Matthew came into the store. "Who is that with my brother?"

"Says her name is Samantha Miller. She is a US Marshall, and also says that she knows you and Colleen." Loren stated, "I do remember that Paul and Amy Miller had a granddaughter, whose mother was an Indian. Their son nearly broke his mother heart when he told them he became a fur-trapper and married an Indian chiefs daughter."

"Snow-flower." Matthew said, "that was her Indian name. When she turn 13, she stop coming here. I remember that last summer. She shown me her new tattoo, and a couple of the town-folks teased us."

"about?" Loren said.

"Being an Indian Lover. I cannot believe that she is here again."

Meanwhile, at the Sheriff's office. Daniel is getting ready to end the day. When he hears a woman's voice coming from his door.

"Excuse me, are you the sheriff?" Sam asked

"Yes, can I help you?" Daniel replied.

"I sure hope so, I have chasing this person across the state, and caught him right next to the rockies. Could you put him in jail during the time I get a judge here?"

"Sure thing, Ms..."

"Marshall..Miller."

"You are a Marshall?" Daniel asked

"Why does it surprise everyone, yes, I am a Marshall, and yes I am a woman." Sam gets her prisoner, who is complaining about how she got him and stating over and over that she is a woman, and that she should be at a home with children around her feet. "Can you please take him, I am getting tired of hearing him of saying that I should be at home."

"Of coarse, Marshall Miller. Come on." The trio goes into the jail, and Daniel and Sam exit. "Is there anything else for me to do for you?"

"Yes..I need.." She collapse into Daniel's arm. Matthew seeing it, runs over to Daniel and says, "I will get Dr. Mike." He turns and sees a wolf-dog by the horse. "Is Sully around?"

"No, he and Katie went to the homestead for lunch..why?"

"Because that looks like wolf." Matthew pointed at the animal, who is growling.

"Easy...I am just getting some help for your mistress." Matthew said to her, who understood and stop growling.

* * *

At the Clinic, Dr. Mike is writing in her files, when Matthew comes in, along with Daniel carrying Sam.

"What happen?"

"Ma, her name is Samantha Miller. I knew her before you came to Colorado Springs. I think her uncle is Cloud Dancing."

"Where is he?" Daniel asked.

"I think he is in the meadow teaching the school children about nature." Dr. Mike said.

"I will go get him." Daniel replied. Leaving Sam still not responding on the table, with Dr. Mike and Matthew talking.

"How do you know her?" Dr. Mike asked.

"Growing up, Sam came to be her grandparent's on their homestead for the summers. Just when she turned 13, she stop coming. It was partly my fault. Some of the boys, were teasing us, about me becoming a Indian lover. I remember she crying all the way to her grandparents' home, and suddenly she was gone." Matthew said. "She was actually my first kiss." he revealed to his ma.

"Not Ingrid?"

"No, it was Sam. And now she is back, I don't know how much time I have with her." Matthew bends over and gives a gentle kiss to Sam's forehead. "What is wrong with her?"

"I am not sure, maybe her uncle would help me to figure it out."

"Dr. Mike!" Cloud Dancing comes running. "Where is my niece?"

"She is here. Come in." Dr. Mike says.

Cloud Dancing comes in and sees Sam on the table. He crosses the room, as silent as a deer in the woods, and says in his language , "Little one, I am here."

"uncle?" Sam says in the small voice.

"Snow-Flower, you are awake." Cloud Dancing said, "for this I am glad. Why didn't send word that you were coming?"

"I didn't know. The chase took more out me than I thought..Why I am here?" She glances around, and looks right into Matthew's eyes. "What happen?"

"You were talking to our sheriff, and you fell into his arms." Matthew said.

"It appears that you are having your fainting spells...you should been called Little Deer." Cloud Dancing said.

"I thought I was okay with my diet and exercise. What cause them?" She asked Dr. Mike.

"Some of my peers say that those fainting spells can be caused by the weather, stress or excited." She replied.

"Well, for the past couple of weeks, it has been very hot, and my job is very stressful and it does have its times of excitement,." Sam replied.

"I would like to keep you here for a bit, just to make sure you are okay. Do you need to be anywhere?" Dr Mike asked

"No, not really. I did mention to the Sheriff that I would like to go to my grandparents' homestead and stay for a while." She smiles as she said that glancing over Matthew. "I want to get reconnect to some of my childhood memories and friends."

"Okay, First, I would like to come with me and get you settle in a room, and then we can see about lunch for you" Dr. Mike said and to Cloud Dancing and Matthew, "Can you help me gather her?"

"I will do it, Dr. Mike. " Matthew said, he quickly gather her into his arms, and carried her bridal style into the first room. "It is so good to see you again, Sam." Matthew said to her, as they are getting her ready.

"You too."

"What happen, you know, since we last saw each other." Matthew asked.

"I was married, and had a daughter."

"Oh..no longer married?"

"they were killed by a robber. this thing between us, Matthew. was in the past, i cannot let it go any further."

"what thing?" Matthew asked

"You claim that you cannot feel the tension between us. Dr. Mike and even my uncle can."

"Dr. Mike is my adopted mother. My ma died a while ago."

"oh. but still..I did loved you.. What you didn't do...it hurt me."

"What?"

"You didn't do anything when those boys were teasing us. I am tired, I need the rest." She turn away from him.

Matthew is confused on what happen, and climbs down the stairs, and said good-bye to Dr. Mike and Cloud Dancing, who looked each other with wonder.

* * *

The next morning, Sam is walking into the telegram office. She is greeted by Myra.

"it think it is so wonderful that we have a marshal in the territory." Myra said.

"even if that said marshal is a woman?" Sam asked.

"that makes it even better." Myra said.

"Hello, Marshall Miller. there a telegram for you. It is official business."

"thank you Horace. Myra. Is Daniel still the Sheriff?"

"Yes Ma'am." Hoarse said.

"thank you." She re-reads the letter again. "Sheriff?"

"Yes, Marshall?" Daniel said

"There is a gang of robbers that are going up and down the railroad. The sheriff from Denver said that they are coming here."

"Do you need any help?"

"yes. I understand that Sully knows this area very well."

"along with Matthew."

"fine. I will asked Matthew if you will find Sully."

"Yes ma'am..." Daniel watches her go. "Man, Matthew wake up, or some other man will take her."

Sam walks into Matthew's office. He glances up to see her, and holds her. "i thought you would never forgive me." He said

"Matthew, I do forgive you, but this is not time nor place. read this." she loosens his grip and hands the telegraph.

"oh my, what is the plan. The Sheriff and I are on watch, and we need some people who know the area."

"like?"

"Well, Sully, my uncle, and you."

"me?"

"yes. whatever this thing we have between us, Cooper, will be tested."

"what if we did good?" He pulls her towards her. "may I speak my mind for a minute?" she nods, "i am glad that you are back in Colorado springs, and most importantly back in my life. i care for you, Sam. I forgot how good it feels to care for someone else." He leans forward and gently kisses her.

"well, that is a improvement from yesterday." She smiles, and then suddenly her expression is serious.. "we need to get going."

* * *

A couple of weeks later, At the town meeting, Sam is up in front. "i know that with the railroad is a good thing, but sometimes it can be a bad thing. there is a gang of thieves riding it. One of my co-marshals were following him, and they found out that he was, and they killed him. He is leaving a young family. That is why I think my idea is the best. The Sheriff will be on the train. While me and Mr. cooper will be posing as a..."

"what?" Brian asked

"newly-weds." Sam replied. "the gang would never think that i am a marshal. that is actually why i think it is such a good plan."

"just how much we have to act?" Matthew asked, with there is a bit of hope in his eyes.

"as long as need to be."

"i found these rings." Rev. said. "could I make a prayer over them? as a prayer of protection?" Sam nods. as the room goes quiet, Matthew is thinking, I wish that this was a real wedding. I would be marrying my childhood sweetheart." little did he known that Sam was thinking the same thing.

They put one their own rings. Sam said, "we have Sully, Jack, and Andrew as back up, along with two other marshals. may God give us wisdom, courage and quickness."

After the meeting, Sam and Matthew, along with Hank drove up to Denver to get the train back to Colorado Springs. The driver sees them, and said "Mr. and Mrs. Lindale. Congrads on your wedding. 'Tas a nice ceremony."

"thank you." Sam said.

"i hope you will enjoy your stay with us. mars. Lindale. Are you okay?"

"post-wedding. Are the seats good? " that was the code stating that she is a marshal.

"wonderful well. Semi-private is what you want now." the code stating that he is glad.

"thank you."

In their room, Matthew is watching sam. "listen, honey. i am not sure i can do this."

"Matthew. you must. i need you." sam stated, "it is great to be needed, no matter how small the need is." she looks over his shoulder and begins to unbutton his shirt.

"what?"

"i have found one the members of the gang, honey. He is watching us."

"so you plan on..."

"kiss you. Until he leaves."

"what if he doesn't?"

"well...it is good thing we are married." she smiles, "I will act like we are having sex. with my dress around us, everyone will think that we are enjoying our honeymoon..." She looks over his shoulder, the guy is still there. She pretends to loosen Matthew's pants and climb on top of him, kisses him so passion that he becomes even more arouse than before. She gasp.."Matthew..do you really want to?"

"please..."

She gets up and locks the door, pulls down the shades. and takes of her shirt, and blouse. "you can stop if you would like..mr. Lindale."

He gets up and said, "I love you, Samantha. From the first kiss to our very last."

she falls into Matthew's arms, and they begin to kiss. her hands goes to his shirt, and begins to undress him for real. Soon they are both naked, and he lies down, and she climbs on top of him. He enters her, and repeatably moves. At the end, Matthew looks down at her, and said, "Sam. Will you marry me.."

"for real?"

"real."

"yes."

"we need to still act like we are married."

"act? in my mind when i saw you place this ring on your finger. We are." a knock at the door.

"yes?"

"Mr. Lindale are you all right in there?"

"yes. I am just spending time with my wife."

"okay. We are ready to go."

"thank you."

Matthew helps Sam get dressed again.

"Honey?"

"hmm."

"some people say that undressing is very sexy. But dressing is so much more."

"explain."

"well. It is act of love, and the hopefulness..."

"it will happen again." she smiles.. "at night..maybe..if you behave."

he gasps, "now I know that i love you." he pulls her towards himself, "using sex for a reward."

"it worked on my parents." she said

At dinner, Sam is watching the gang, while Matthew is busing kissing her neck, and be careful not to show her tattoo. she groans with pleasure. "honey?"

"hm.."

"you need to eat something."

"why?"

"you need your strength, you never know what may happen.." a double meaning.

"okay." Matthew still holding on to his 'wife' begins to eat. when a the gang is talking loudly.

"There is a sheriff on this train. I can smell one a mile away."

"What you are smelling is nothing. Just relax nothing is going to happen, but we will get richer."

"Sam? do you hear that?"

"Hey..I see Daniel.."

"what is the plan?"

"after the meal. we will follow them to their car. act like we are on a tour. Then hopefully, we will catch them"

After dinner, the gang leaves the diner car, and the 'newly-weds' follow them. in Sam's hand-bag she has her badge and her gun. They go to the room. "US MARSHALL! Open up!" She kicks down the door and shots one of the thieves in the arm, and hand-cuffs the others, along with Hank's help.

"good going there Marshall Miller." Daniel said.

"thank you. Sheriff."

"we are about to leave this town. And everything."

"not quite everything, Daniel." Matthew said.

At the train station, Sam along with hank is walking the gang.

"it is not fair, it was a trap. we didn't know that she was a marshal. i thought they were newly-weds they sure act like it" the gang is stating it over and over. Dr. Mike overhears and is concern. Goes to Matthew.

"what happen on the train?"

"something wonderful. i asked to be my wife and she said yes."

"but is that a bit to soon?"

"ma. I love her, and i am honored to be a husband of a marshal. her first husband wasn't and made her quit for a while."

"just be careful, Matthew."

"we will..."

A couple of weeks later, Sam and Matthew are standing in front of the town. Rev is holding out the same rings. "it feels kind of funny to use these rings. but both matthew and Samantha wanted to use these. as they help them to realized how much they love each other. Matthew, do you love, honor, cherish and promise to be faithful to sam for the rest of your lives?"

"yes!"

"sam, do you love, honor, cherish, and promise to be faithful to Matthew for the rest of your lives?"

"yes."

"as you know that obey is not in the vows, but they already promise that to each other."

"here are your rings. you may place them on each other. With the power invested in me by god. I pronounce you husband and wife. you may kiss your bride." Matthew very gently kisses her. "may i pronounce Mr. and Marshall Cooper." the group gasp.

Matthew said to the group, "as my wedding present to my wife. she will be an us marshal for a long as she wants. i am honored and lucky to have a wonderful bride." to Sam, "full of passion, and desire."

The next morning. Sam and Matthew are in bed enjoying their newly relationship.

"Honey?" Sam ask

"Hm?"

"are you truly happy to be married to a woman Marshall? After all, I am one of a few."

"there is more of you?"

"yes.. My good friend in San Fran used to be one. Then a tragic accident hit her, and she became blind." While she is talking, Matthew begins to brush his fingers down her back and kisses her. "She is never the same afterwards."

"I am sure, Snow-flower!" calling by her Indian name. "Do you want to go to San Fran?"

"Maybe." She turns and is greeted by a friendly kiss by her husband.

The End of the Beginning?


End file.
